madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Made in Abyss Chapter 041
'The Balancing of Values ' is the forty-first chapter of the Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis The Narehate drops Meinya, who falls to the ground. Riko grabs Meinya, and Nanachi tries to treat it. After some minor aid, Meinya begins to move again. Nanachi says the intestines popped out because the air inside had nowhere to escape from, and will remain swollen for a while. Majikaja asks what Meinya's value is. Thinking it wants to buy Meinya, Riko angrily yells that Meinya cannot be bought. Majikaja guesses that Meinya's value is immeasurably high and Riko agrees. There is a loud howl and Majikaja says the balancing has begun. The Narehate who roughly handled Meinya tries to run, but is surrounded by dark shapes, and is held in place while various objects it carried are yanked away, and either destroyed or redistributed. Majikaja says this is the price for damaging a value that belonged to someone else. The village knows the desires of the inhabitants, and undesired things with no buyers become small values, which are lost forever, so everyone protects their belongings. Noticing how heartbroken the Narehate looks at losing its belongings, Riko asks if the balancing can be stopped, but Majikaja says the village protection is too powerful, then questions if Meinya is not worth the effort. The Narehate's skin is torn open, and parts of its body are distributed. Majikaja says Riko is being compensated with its body parts, since many would buy a body or like to know what is inside one. Nanachi questions what happens in Prushka's case, since she was stolen, but Majikaja says because it happened outside the village, that matter cannot be dealt with by the village. Riko is given currency for her damaged share. Riko feels uncomfortable accepting, but it's value is bound to her. Majikaja suggests she use it to buy food and lodging. Majikajya leaves, stating that since everyone knows their value now, they are unlikely to be harmed. The group tries to communicate their need to find an inn, but the Narehate don't understand them. Riko mimes sleeping, and uses a phrase she heard Majikaja say when describing it. The Narehate seem to agree. They find an inn, and Riko manages to pay for a room and food. Riko and Nanachi eat the food, but Reg is hesitant because there are insects around it. Riko soon has an upset stomach. Nanachi and Reg try to find medicine for Riko and Meinya. There is a loud sound that Nanachi mistakes for an earthquake, and the Narehate seem excited. Majikaja says it is the arrival of Faputa, the embodiment of value, who can go anywhere, rarely shows herself, and will never die. Reg suspects Faputa may have written the message Riko mistook for Lyza's. Reg wants to find Faputa, but Nanachi is worried about leaving Riko and Meinya. Reg offers to contact Nanachi with his communicator if he finds anything. Nanachi asks Majikajya where she can buy clean water and fruit. Majikaja is torn because he doesn't want Riko's value to drop from disease, but he also wants to see Faputa. Reg sees many Narehate gathered at the village entrance, but they cannot pass through. He exits the village. Nanachi asks what type of person Faputa is and Majikajya says she is the Narehate princess. Reg encounters a ghostly figure standing on the shoulder of a giant robot. Character Appearances * Garburune * Faputa * Maaa (unnamed) * Majikaja * Meinya * Nanachi * Reg * Riko Bestiary Indexing N/A- Referbacks * Reg sensed Faputa observing the group in Chapter 40. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Spoiler Category:Volume 6 Chapters